Sherlock's sister: Issues
by ThePrinceofDarkness397
Summary: Sherlock's sister, Max Holmes is having issues at e gets away with not going to school for a while until she is sent to live with her brother Sherlock and then both he and Mycroft force her to go.Will they get to the bottom of her problems or will they never find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and Mycroft the infamous Holmes brothers and then there was me ,you know that forgotten third child that was still in their teens and way unlooked by everyone including out was always Sherlock this and Mycroft that.I'm Maxcien Holmes but I perfer Max and I'm the sister to the Holmes brothers.

Family they drive me mad well at least my parents do, I haven't seen my dearest brothers in a I was completely sick of the 'you should be more like your brothers speech' because if my parents actually opened their eyes and saw me they would see I was very much like both my brothers,I was clever with the ability to deduct people just by observing them and I was as reclused and unsympathetic as well.I was just stubborn and rebellious when I was around other I was more Sherlock with short black hair but straight instead of curly designed to stick up at the front and very blue eyes like clear water.I was also tall and slim like him anyway I was so sick of the speech I had just grabbed a bag and left.

That was two days ago now and I didn't really know what to do with absolutely nobody to stop me from doing might have been why my rebellious behaviour was showed up as I spotted a store across that street and smirking to myself I headed towards the tattoo parlour.I showed the person at the counter my fake ID that called me 18 instead of 14 and an hour later I left the place with a tattoo of Sirius Black's prisoner number on my lowest left rib.

Darkness was falling over London as I finally booked into a cheap motel for the night and as soon as I hit the dusty pillows I feel asleep.

The following morning I was awoken by a loud rapping sound on my I slowly lifted my head from the pillow but before it could fall back down the knocking returned louder and more once more I rolled of the bed proceeding to stand up slowly and walk to the door before quickly unlocking it.

I took one glance at the short blond man before my gaze flickered to the black curly haired man and I slammed the door in their around i rested my hands on a counter leaning against it with my head lowered trying to compose the door reopened my head snapped up in one quick movement.

"Maxcien..." Sherlock starts  
"Don't call me that" I hiss refusing to turn around "Just go away Sherlock,I don't want you here"  
"Mycroft sent me to get you" Sherlock continued ignoring me"  
I scoff while turning around "Yeah you would never come get me of your own accord would you? I'm just the liability"  
Sherlock opens his mouth as if to protest but snaps it shut instead.  
"Take your friend and go Sherlock" I repeat  
"John" the other man says speaking up  
I nod slowly "Nice to meet you John.I'm Max ,now" I say pointing to the door with the last word

Both made no move towards it

"Max" Sherlock says "You're fourteen, I can't leave you in this seedy motel, besides you,Mycroft and I have some matters to discuss"  
"This hotel isn't seedy" I start only to be cut of by a loud moan from next door, I feel my face heat up and see a slight blush cross John's face "And I don't think I have anything to discuss, with you and Mycroft no less" I finish

Sherlock smirks his famous knowing smirk " I don't remember saying you had a choice" he says lightly

'Uh oh' I think as Sherlock takes a quick step towards Sherlock was never one of my skills,Mycroft sure he was too lazy to chase me preferring to just seek me out in my hiding spot later but Sherlock, Sherlock could do both as his quick reflexes and size advantage left me with nothing.

Already I was basically cornered as my back hit the bench I was previously leaning reached out with his left hand and I dodged left avoiding my instincts instructions to go right as Sherlock was no doubt surprisingly I got past him picking up speed en route for the door and after a quick side step away from John I was free from the motel room.

Dawn was breaking outside as I ran down the sidewalk, knowing I was not yet safe as another set of feet joined mine that were slapping loudly against the was indeed faster than me and probably had more stamina so it was only a matter of time before he caught that didn't mean I was giving up easily as I hastily crossed the road narrowly missing a car before continuing my journey over a football field that was wet from the rain.

Surely enough about halfway across the field a heavy force barged into me, tackling me to the ground.I groaned on impact and lifted my head from the ground feeling the mud that coated my I disentangled myself from the body above me expect for my wrist which was clamped tightly in a slender pale hand.

"You ready to go?" Sherlock asks a hint of amusement in his voice

Some sort of compelling force comes over me and I scoop up a handful of mud before wordlessly reaching over and smearing it through Sherlock's hair and down his face.

Sherlock sighs in an undignified manner before wiping off some of the mud with his free hand "Are you done?" He asks looking at me unimpressed

"Yeah" I reply "I'm done for now"

He rolls his eyes before standing up,pulling me with him.

Roughly twenty minutes later still covered in mud, the three of us were getting out of a cab outside Sherlock's home. 221b Baker Street.

After walking up the stairs to their flat I was greeted by the sight of Mycroft sitting in an armchair by the fire.I halted to a stop and had Sherlock,who was too busy focusing on his phone walk into finally looks up and John stops beside us for a moment before probably noticing the tension and leaving again muttering something about work.

I watched him leave before turning to Sherlock "I don't suppose you want mud everywhere?" I ask

"Uh no, I suppose not" Sherlock says slowly "Follow me"

My gaze flickers to Mycroft for a moment, upon seeing his smug look while sitting quite contently, I let out an annoyed sigh before following Sherlock up another set of stairs.

We entered a small yet comfortable bathroom and Sherlock grabbed two facecloth wetting them both before handing one to me and proceeding to wipe his own face.I quickly wipe my face before wetting my hair to get rid of the mud.

"Have I got it all?" I ask Sherlock hesitantly unable to get a good look in the mirror due to Sherlock been there.

Sherlock looks up from the sink where he was currently washing his answering he grabs a towel quickly drying himself before reaching across with his cloth and wiping just above my left jawbone before I could step away.

"Done" he says tossing me a towel "You can get changed in here" he says leaving my bag at the door before leaving the room

"Uh thanks" I reply slightly confused by the possible display of affection.

After changing I walk out of the bathroom to be greeted by a clean Sherlock and we move downstairs.

Mycroft was still there with his smug smile and Sherlock sunk down into the armchair opposite in resignation I fell back onto the sofa facing the ceiling and placing my hands in a prayer like position under my chin.

"Maxcien ..." Mycroft begins  
"No" I say "Stop I've been over this already, the name is Max no excuses...well maybe a few but I can guarantee yours right now is not on the list"

Mycroft sighs heavily looking to Sherlock who just smirks in response before turning back to me.

"Max" he says starting again "Would you please sit up, we have a matter of utmost importance to discuss"

I made no effort to sit up instead rolling my head to face them "Isn't everything 'of the utmost importance' with you" I mock "What makes this time any different?"

"You'll be staying with Sherlock for a while, I of course would offer my services but as I am often working I believe you would get a somewhat more stable household with a role model who's around a lot more which Sherlock...well mostly John can provide as they are home a lot more than I" Mycroft spoke quickly

I sat up slowly narrowing my eyes at the two but before I could speak Mycroft was off again

"Furthermore I hear you are currently doing online courses instead of attending school like you should be doing and seeing as you have not provided me with a good reason to that, you will be returning to your classes unless I see a reason for you not to for whatever is non-negotiable and you will be walked to the front door if necessary" Mycroft finally finished

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" I begin "Why on earth am I staying here I am perfectly capable of looking after myself and should I ever feel incapable I will return to our parent's house and why should i go to school which is full of idiotic students who quite frankly waste my time by just been in the same room as me"

"Max" Sherlock says gently "You won't be able to return home for how long, we don't yet now as an incident had occurred..."

"Incident?" I question cutting Sherlock off "My experiments better be okay otherwise there will be hell to pay"

"I am sure they are fine" Sherlock continues "It was our parents, mother is going through traumatic stress and father is in hospital in a critical condition after been shot"

"Oh" I say closing my eyes momentarily "How bad is she?" I ask "And he's most likely going to die isn't he?"

"She is unresponsive and basically in an awake coma ..she may not recover from and yes he is quite possibly going to die"

I nod closing my eyes again trying to picture good memories after coming up with basically nothing, I sigh before reopening my eyes.

"We can go get some things from home , you start school tomorrow" Mycroft says walking out the door Sherlock in tow gesturing me to follow.

Sherlock and I were dropped back at 221b Baker street about 6 that night,damn London lugging my possessions up into the spare room,I collapsed on the bed exhausted preparing for my next day in hell.

I awoke to loud knocking on my door for the second day in a row.

"You have to get up or you'll be late" John says

Groaning at the injustice of this all, I get up slowly taking a quick shower before tossing on whatever clothes were minutes later I was out the door looking dishevelled with an apple in hand after much protesting from John.

Looking around to determine if I could get away with not going my eyes caught an official looking car, smirking slightly I mock salute at it before heading in the direction of school pondering what my tormentors had in store for me today.

It wasn't one of my worst days in fact it was quite alright until our last class got let out ten minutes 's when the move was made.

One ripped the book out of my hands and flung it across the yard, two grabbed my arms, one took up position behind me and the leader stood in front of me trying to look dangerous.

I knew what was coming and that it was unavoidable so I might as well give them an actual reason to do this."Do you have any respect you incompetent brat, that book was a first edition"

"Oh shut up freak" the leader hissed slamming his fist into my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

With the two idiots on my sides now the only thing holding me up, he struck again this time in the face causing me a split the blood running down my chin he swung again and I braced for impact that never came,instead I fell to the floor.I look up to see the group now standing away from me staring at the person that was standing behind me was holding his jaw. Moving to my feet I narrow my eyes in confusion before turning to face the same direction as the others.

Catching sight of the principle and the two teachers in tow I sighed angrily upon realizing their anger scowls were focused on the hell kind of system is this?The three lackies were sent to find their parents and the one who got punched was sent to the nurse's office with the leader tagging along behind him to get his bruised hands looked at. And where did I get sent? The principal's office.

My head was in my hands ignoring the sting from from lip,this sucked just fuck my life. Mycroft was here now,standing behind the super uncomfortable seat in which I was two tormentors were also there smirking at me while their parents glared the entire lot of them,this was so stupid.

Mycroft spoke up over the accusations being thrown at me"Why don't we ask Max what happened?"

The principle rolls her eyes before asking "What happened then Miss Holmes?"

I glared at her then flick a glance at my tormentors before turning back."Nothing happened" I answer in a deadpan voice "I just hit the two reprobates"

"And why would you do that?" The principle continued

I roll my eyes IDIOTS "Because I'm just that type of person, ma'am" I reply sarcastically

"Don't bother bringing her back to school tomorrow, she may returned on friday but should this happen again the consequences will be dire"The principle directs at Mycroft

Mycroft nods before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the we are out I wrench myself from his grip and take off in a run, ignoring Mycroft's protests of "Maxcien, don't do this" I continue out the front doors and to where I saw my book land earlier.

I pick it up flipping through the pages, sadly all of them were matted in mud what a waste.I drop it in the nearest bin and an arm wraps around my the fact that I know it's Mycroft's I still struggled.

"Let me go" I grunt "I don't like human contact,I swear I won't run again"

The arm retreats to it's own form and I step away quickly moving to walk down the road."Maxcien" Mycroft says warningly

I stop but don't turn to face him

"Why did you take the blame for them?" He asks

Ugh exactly what I didn't want to be in an intake of breath "I didn't" I counter coldly continuing my walk

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mycroft wave at something and then feel his presence as he falls into step beside the walk to return to 221b, it was quiet and calm but I couldn't help but sense an emotion in Mycroft that I was rarely on the receiving end of and didn't really fancy it, which was obviously in the way I avoid looking at Mycroft's eyes which were filled with concern.

I was confused when Mycroft followed me up the steps and so I turned around to face him once the door was opened.

"Yes?" I ask "What do you want?"  
"To take a look at your lip" he answers as if it was obvious

My eyes darken "It's fine" I state plainly "If I feel the need I'll see John or Sherlock,Okay? I'm sure you are needed elsewhere, the government doesn't run without you" I rush before stepping back and shutting the door on a bewildered Mycroft.

I bolt upstairs, happy to see no one home.I continue up to the bathroom quickly washing away all the blood before heading to my room and pulling out my homework and getting lost in it.

My eyes snap to attention as I feel a shaking feeling on my shoulder,glancing down I spot the hand that brought on that feeling before looking up into John's face.

His eyes focus on my lips and his expression changes to one of nervousness I let my gaze drop to the floor.

"Let me see your lip" he says  
"It's fine" I protest once again  
"It' bleeding just let me deal with it"

I slowly raise a finger to the cut to find that John is right, pulling the finger away I nod slowly before pulling myself up from the floor and following John down to the living room.I sit on the couch as he goes to get whatever he at Sherlock who is seated across the room in one of the armchairs, feet swung over one side and violin in hand as he peers at me curiously.

"Yes?" I ask raising my eyebrow  
"What happened to your lip" he asks  
"Deduce it" I say in a monotone  
"You got punched?" he asks  
"There was an accident" I reply  
"Right" He says doubtfully as John walks back in .

Sherlock continues to look doubtful as John holds a wet cloth to the cut for several minutes until the bleeding stops, he then washes it with soap and applies some sort of lotion.

"Done" John says "Dinner is in the kitchen and you both will be eating, I expect you in there within 3 minutes" He continues walking into the kitchen.

I groan inwardly before throwing a pillow at Sherlock to knock him out of his daze.I gesture towards the kitchen before following in John's footsteps.

I sat at the table having served myself a small portion of food, I pick at it slowly looking the others noting that John was the only one actually eating picking at it for few more moments I was grateful to be excused after washing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon returning to my room I once again indulged in all the homework I had missed, finishing in the early hours of the morning.

John knocked on the door succeeding in knocking me out of my mind palace.

"Come in" I say absentmindedly not moving from the position I had adopted a few hours ago after refusing to sleep.

"You have to get ready" John says while studying my face carefully  
"Why, I don't have to be anywhere"  
"We're not leaving you here alone, so yeah you kinda do"  
"I get to go on a case?" I ask doubtfully nothing that fun would ever happen to me  
"Yeah no, you're going to Mycroft's"  
"Oh" I say my features moving into a grimace "I don't like that idea at all"  
"Too bad, now up"He says waiting for me to move before leaving.

I wash up quickly, change clothes and the proceed into the living glares at me and suppressing a sigh I move to join them at the table once again.

After eating breakfast we were all out the door by the time we arrived at Mycroft's i was very relieved to get out of the car as Sherlock was overexcited by his new case.

I knock on the door slowly then step back waiting for it to greeted me as usual ,saying nothing about my tired appearance he leads me into his down at his desk he eyes me carefully before gesturing to all the books that line the walls and telling me to "Go crazy" and I did, grabbing the first interesting title I saw and settling back in an armchair in the corner of the room before opening the book and beginning to read.

4 hours later I was fairly grumpy after Mycroft had dropped something on the ground causing to wake from my slumber, so technically this was just revenge.  
"Bored" I call out for the attempt time  
"Well" Mycroft finally snapped looking ready to start pulling his hair out "What do you want me to do about it"  
"I need entertainment" I whine  
"You use to be able to entertain yourself, why can't you do that now?"  
"Been locked in my room with myself because I was moaning about being bored was not entertaining"

Mycroft sighs struggling desperately to stay focused on his work

I let him work for about 5 more minutes before asking suddenly "What is the point in this?"

"Point in what?" He questions  
"This, life, life is boring, death is probably boring too so what is the point?"  
"How am I supposed to answer that, how can I possibly know that answer?"  
"I don't know" I say slowly "You're the smart one"  
"What?" Mycroft's asks looking at me strangely  
"Well it makes logical sense" I continue "You're the oldest therefore you have the most experience therefore you should be the smartest"  
"Of course" Mycroft says after a long pause, setting down his pen he stands up "Let's go do something"

We were now playing the deduction game to be honest I don't know if I would rather be bored.

"There is no way I can do this, you're just doing this so you can see my lose" I complain while looking in confusion at the shirt in my hand

"Nonsense, you are perfectly capable I've seen you do this" Mycroft replies  
"The owner had a small dog"I say throwing the shirt back at Mycroft  
"Correct how could you tell?"  
"Big dogs aren't usually allowed to sit on an owner's lap and there is lots of fur around the hem of the shirt and it's also short haired as you can tell by the length of the hair"

Mycroft nods approvingly "What do you want to do when you're older?" he asks abruptly changing the subject  
"Disappear" I reply without missing a beat  
"I'm been serious Max"  
"I know so was I"  
"Why?"  
"There a quite a few people I never want to see again"  
"And they would be?"  
"It's not your concern, to you they're nobody"  
"The people that ganged up on you yesterday and punched you?"  
"No,It's none of your business besides you got it wrong I punched that guy and I provoked the fight"  
"Oh don't you lie to me I can see right through you"  
"You're wrong, I'm not lying why am I even bothering to have this conversation with you? Just shut up about it already"  
"Max calm down needing help is nothing to be ashamed about"  
"Shut up" I repeat opening the nearest book and beginning to read stubbornly ignoring Mycroft

Mycroft sighs before retreating back to his desk to continue with his work.

When Sherlock and John arrived Max had once again fallen asleep.  
"Don't wake her, she's pretty upset" Mycroft warned

Sherlock nodded before effortlessly picking up his slumbering sister bridal style carrying her to the waiting cab.

I woke with a start slowly realizing I was back at at the clock I read the time 7am, friday ugh I scowled in anger school again thank god tomorrow was a weekend

After getting ready and standing outside 221b once again my mind got to thinking,today was going to be worse because that kid was going to want revenge for the for school that day I had to be escorted directly to the door.

School ticked by slowly but by lunch it seemed like the group could no long wait.

I was wandering the grounds lost in yet another book when they ambushed me pulling me inside the alley where the rubbish was collected from and blocking my only exit.

"What do you want now? Haven't you already got me in enough trouble?" I ask

"That's the point isn't it, you see we quite like injuring you and then not getting in trouble for it either, we can literally do whatever we want" the leader answers

My eyes widen, I was so dead what to do oh what to do, running forward failed as two of them caught me driving me back until my back hit the wall and then pinning me to leader then proceeded to take out a switchblade

'What the hell this isn't a fight this is a fricking assault' was my last thought before pain became my only focus, at least 10 cuts were inflicted on my body, 4 of which seemed pretty deep.I was then dropped to the floor after one well aimed kick to my stomach.

I was doubled over in pain coughing up blood for which I got a knee to the face for before I was lost under a swarm of punches and bell sounded in the distance and the attack halted.

"Maxine Holmes we can make your life here hell and don't you dare forget it" were the last words I was told before the leader nicked my cheek with the knife one last time and stalked away.

My entire body was throbbing and my head ringing letting me drift into darkness.

I woke up with a numbing feeling and looked at my watch, only an hour had past 2 more until school was in pain I slowly stood up throwing my discarded book into my bag before I began limping my way towards 221b.

I collapsed against the bath as soon as I entered the room hoping no one would be home anytime soon, I had a quick shower which cleaned my cuts as well as made me more I studied my injures before wrapping them the best I could except my nose which had once again started to bleed but didn't look broken.

After making sure no one was at home still I grabbed two ice packs from downstairs before racing back upstairs.I wrote a quick note saying how 'I was never going back to school ever' and stuck it on my door before locking it behind me and pushing the dresser in front of it for good measure.

I fell lightly onto my bed and held one ice pack to my ribs and another to my nose thinking 'stupid life'

I must have passed out again because when I woke the ice packs were warm, tossing them aside I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stared at the blank wall in front of sounded at the door and I sighed loudly.

"Maxine Holmes open this door right now" Mycroft's voice carried through  
"Go away Mycroft" I retort  
"I'll get Sherlock to pick the lock"  
"You do that"

Footsteps retreated before reappearing with another set following, 5 seconds later a tell tale click sounded and the dresser shook lightly as the door tried to open .The door then smashes open knocking the dresser to the side, my brothers stumble inside and I scramble to the furthest away point on the bed from the door simultaneously lowering my head.

I heard their footsteps approaching and subconsciously flinched when a hand reached towards me  
"Don't" I say trying to move even further away "Hands hurt" my eyes widen when I realize what I had said because it was too much.

Mycroft gave Sherlock a questioning look and then Sherlock sat on the bed "Max can you please come here?" Sherlock asks gently  
A shake of her head was his answer  
"Can you look at me?"Sherlock inquired instead  
Another shake  
"Max I'm going to reach for you" Sherlock says gently reaching out his hands  
"No don't" Max protested part of her brain only seeing the rain of attacks while another told her that her brothers would never hurt was too late tho for any further debating as Sherlock and grabbed her and was slowly drawing her out.

Max struggled desperately fighting her brother's grip and Sherlock was losing the battle with the frightened set of hands reached for the teen and pinned her arms to her own chest with his own before drawing her towards his sat on the ground with Max now sitting between his legs in a death grip against his chest.

Mycroft talked softly in her ear and eventually Max began to relax yet never lifting her head until Sherlock knelt down next to his siblings."Look at me Max" he ordered yet she still refused and his hand reached towards her pushed back strongly against Mycroft but his grip never laxed and Sherlock eventually gripped her chin and moved up her head to face him.

All three froze.  
"I won't go back, no matter what you say I will never go back" Max stated with a determined look in her eyes.

"I won't ever be sending you back if this is what happens" Mycroft replied sharply the anger in his voice not directed at anyone in the room.

In response Max grabbed one of Mycroft's hands firmly and gave it a quick squeeze before instantly removing it and turning away with her face slightly red while muttering a quick "Thank you"


End file.
